Zanpakutou
Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, lit. "cortadora de almas"), no mundo de Bleach, inicialmente, são apresentadas como sendo as armas que os Shinigamis usam para derrotar os Hollows. Com o decorrer da série, o uso de tais armas também se faz por outros seres espirituais, como Arrancars e Vaizards. Formas As Zanpakutous possuem três formas, que são: Asauchi, shikai e bankai. Asauchi São espadas forjadas por Nimaiya Ōetsu criador das Zampakutous. Todo shinigami recebe uma ao se tornar membro dos esquadrões de proteção da Soul Society. Elas tem a aparência de uma katana japonesa, e com o passar do tempo é moldada pela energia espiritual de seu portador. Shikai :Artigo principal: Shikai Assim que o portador da Zanpakutou entra em sintonia com ela e alcança um certo nível de força, ele é capaz de ouvir o chamado de sua Zanpakutou, que diz seu nome. Ao chamar por esse nome, o portador é capaz de invocar a verdadeira forma de sua Zampakutou, que adquire um novo poder. Os poderes das Zanpakutous variam conforme seu portador, existem as elementais que possuem algum tipo de poder sobre forças da natureza como água, fogo, terra, gelo e eletricidade, as do tipo kidou focadas em feitiços utilizando a energia espiritual e as do tipo força bruta. Bankai :Artigo principal: Bankai : É a forma suprema de uma zampakutou, e ocorre quando o usuário é capaz de materializar a entidade que vive dentro de sua espada para o mundo real. Para realizar tal ato, muitos anos de treino e experiencia são necessários e segundo Byakuya Kuchiki após conseguir o bankai ainda são necessários 10 anos de treinamento para domina-lo. É um requisito básico para quem quer virar um Capitão na Soul Society (somente Zaraki Kenpachi se tornou capitão sem ter uma Bankai, obtendo ela apenas recentemente). As Bankais geralmente são armas gigantescas e monstruosas, mas também podem se manifestar em formas mais compactas. Para acelerar o treinamento e obtenção da bankai, Urahara Kisuke criou um objeto que materializa a entidade da zanpakutou, o que pode reduzir os esforços em poucos dias de treino intenso, sendo o limite três, com consequências terríveis para quem não conseguir, podendo causar até mesmo a morte do portador. Os únicos shinigamis que possuem Bankai são: Kurosaki Ichigo Byakuya Kuchiki Tōshirō Hitsugaya Ikkaku Madarame Gin Ichimaru Kaname Tōsen Kurotsuchi Mayuri Komamura Sajin Soi Fong Renji Abarai Kansei Mugurama Rōjūrou Ōtoribashi Love Aikawa Rukia Kuchiki Zaraki Kenpachi Ichibē Hyōsube Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Kisuke Urahara Retsu Unohana. Ressureicíon Ressureicíon (ressureição em português) é a liberação das Zanpakutou dos Arrancars, que ao invés de usarem o Bankai ou Shikai como os Shinigamis, liberam seus poderes hollows selados em sua Zanpakutou. Quando se libera uma delas, o corpo do Arrancar muda para sua forma verdadeira com força total e uma aparência de hollow, o único Shinigami capaz de realizar a ressureicíon é Kaname Tōsen e Sōsuke Aizen. =Lista de zanpakutous= Shinigamis Cada forma materializada, está sobre a influência de Muramasa, suas personalidades não são exatamente como mostradas nos Fillers Ashisogi Jizou 疋殺地蔵, Assassino de Aberrações *'Quem usa:' Kurotsuchi Mayuri *'Frase de Liberação:'"Kakimushire" ("Rasgue") *'Shikai:' Incapacita o uso do movimento do corpo do inimigo onde suaespada corta. Uma vez atingido por esta espada, as sinapses neurais, que transferem os impulsos elétricos do cérebro para o corpo, são danificados, fazendo com que eles fiquem "dormentes". Porém, essa habilidade não faz com que o adversário perca a capacidade de sentir dor, assim sendo, Mayuri pode torturar seus inimigos até se sentir satisfeito, antes deles morrerem. *'Bankai:' 金色疋殺地蔵, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou (Assassino de Aberrações Dourado). O rosto que está em sua zanpakutou cria forma, virando um monstro gigante, com corpo de centopéia/lagarta. Na forma de demônio, Konjiki usa um manto que cobre seu corpo inteiro, deixando exposto somente sua grande cabeça. Por baixo do manto, é possível visualizar inúmeras lâminas de espadas. Jizou tem como habilidade uma névoa extremamente venenosa e espalha-lá a uma distância de 800 pés. Não é necessário dizer que o Capitão não é afetado pelo ataque. Konjiki também possui um dispositivo colocado pelo próprio Kurotsuchi Mayuripara que ela se auto-destruisse caso atacasse a ele. *'Forma Materializada:' É uma criança com asas de borboleta, parecida com a bankai. Mas ao invés de uma lagarta, é uma borboleta. Fica facilmente irritado, e, quando isso acontece, libera seu Bankai, destruindo tudo a sua volta. Mesmo tendo se separado de Mayuri, ainda possui o dispositivo de auto-destruição, caso Mayuri aperte o botão a zanpakutou se quebra automaticamente, não volta para ele e morre como se tivesse sido quebrada por outra pessoa. Benihime 紅姫, Princesa Escarlate *'Quem usa:' Urahara Kisuke *'Frase de Liberação:'"Okiro" ("Desperte") *'Shikai:'Antes de liberada, Benihime fica na forma de uma bengala, mas após sua liberação, ela se transforma em uma espada extremamente afiada, capaz de cortar até rochas com muita facilidade. *'Habilidades:' **Nake, Benihime (Chore, Benihime): Ataca o inimigo com uma onda de energia vermelha similar ao Getsuga Tenshou e com poder equivalente a um Cero. **Kirisake, Benihime (Estraçalhe Benihime): Cria um pequeno escudo vermelho que dispara ataques semelhantes a flechas de cor avermelhada. Esse escudo também age como defesa, somente ataca quando Urahara dá a ordem/comando. **Kamisori, Benihime (Passe a Navalha, Benihime): Lança uma onda de energia vermelha que se dirige até o alvo, facilmente podendo mudar de direção, capaz de cortar qualquer coisa, inclusive o Hierro dos Arrancar. **Tsupanne, Benihime (Trate com dresprezo, Benihime): Após analisar a composição do Reishi e os movimentos musculares do golpe inimigo, desenha-se um círculo vermelho no ar, que anula o golpe do adversário imposibilitando o uso do mesmo, quando atinge o circulo. **Shibari, Benihime (Prenda, Benihime): Cria uma espécie de rede que prende o inimigo. **Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi (Brincando com Fogo, Benihime, Ligados): Usado em conjunto com o Shibari, Benihime cria a técnica Juzu Tsunagi (Ligados), onde as pontas da "rede" criada pela técnica acima pegam fogo e a rede explode, queimando o inimigo. *'Bankai': Guanyin biraki Benihime Atarame (Inqusição da Princesa Rubra da Porta de Avaloritesvara) *'Habilidade:' Sua Bankai permite que ele reestruturar ou dessestruturar tudo que sua Bankai esteja tocando, podendo ser usado tanto pro ataque quanto pra defesa. Engetsu 残酷な月, Lua Cruel Quem usa: Isshin Kurosaki Frase de Liberação: '"Yakimasu" ("Queime") '''Shikai:'Não se sabe muito sobre seu poder, só se sabe que é uma zanpakutou de fogo e que é capaz de usar o Getsuga Tenshou. '''Habilidades *Getsuga Tenshou (Corte lunar que abala o céu): concentra uma quantidade enorme de reiatsu (energia espiritual) no fio da espada e se materaliza como uma enorme onda de energia branca e azul. Bankai: Não Mostrada. Forma Materializada: Não Mostrada. Gegetsuburi 五形頭, Cabeça de Cinco Formas Quem usa: Marechiyo Omaeda Frase de Liberação:"Buttsubuse" ("Esmague") Shikai:'''Ela vira uma bola de ferro com espinhos presa numa corrente que têm um poder que pode ser equivalente ao braço de Sado Yasutora. Pode ser usada como escudos para ataques diretos e Omaeda também pode girar a corrente em várias direções formando um circulo, essa habilidade foca colocar a bola de ferro em várias direções possíveis para esmagar o inimigo. '''Forma Materializada: Um homem gordo que vive reclamando e adora comer. Tem um piercing na boca e seus cabelos são em forma de escamas de peixe. Gonryoumaru 厳霊丸, Espírito Rigoroso Quem usa: Sasakibe Chōjirō Frase de Liberação:"Ugate" ("Perfure") Shikai:'''Lembra uma espada de esgrima. Tem o elemento raio e pode causar pequenas tempestades. '''Forma Materializada: Um homem que usa uma lança de onde pode atirar raios e carrega uma caixa nas costas, de onde libera nuvens negras que pode utilizar os raios nela contida. Não gosta que o menosprezem e que riam dele sendo muito esquentado e odiando seu mestre por ser muito inexpressivo. Seus olhos são totalmente negros. Pode entender perfeitamente os rugidos que Tenken solta. Haineko 灰猫, Gato das Cinzas Quem usa: Rangiku Matsumoto Frase de Liberação: "Unare" ("Ruja") Shikai: Quando liberada, a lâmina de Haineko se transforma em cinzas. Estas cinzas podem tanto se transformar em diversas formas quanto se agregar ao ar, atacando o inimigo de todos os lados. Alem de formar barreiras de cinzas e furacões também, assim se assemelhando muito ao Senbonzakura. Habilidades: *Neko Rinbu (Dança Circular do Gato): Pode cobrir uma área que rodeia o inimigo. Assim, o inimigo é atacado, ao comando de Matsumoto. Forma Materializada: Uma mulher com roupas de gato rosa e feições felinas. Ela gosta de Hyonrimaru e mesmo sendo amiga de Tobiume é rival dela. Apesar disso as duas lutam muito bem juntas. Houzukimaru 鬼灯丸, Demônio de Luz Quem usa: Ikkaku Madarame Frase de Liberação:"Nobiro" ("Cresça") Shikai:'''Quando ativado, Houzukimaru se alonga, transformando-se em uma lança, que se divide em 3 partes, capaz de acertar os inimigos a longa distância. Mesmo sendo uma lança, graças ao seu o poder de se dividir, ela consegue suprir a maioria dos pontos fracos de uma lança comum. Ikkaku ainda esconde uma pomada dentro do cabo de sua zanpakutou que cura qualquer sangramento. '''Habilidades: *Sakero (Divida): Sua lança se divide em três partes ligadas a uma corrente, podendo se juntar quando ele quiser. Bankai:龍紋鬼灯丸, Ryuumon Houzukimaru (Dragão Demônio Guardião do Portão de Luz). Diferente de sua forma antecessora, Ryuumon Houzukimaru é monstruosa, possuindo três lâminas. A maior fica sobre as costas do ikkaku, já as outras duas servem para Ikkaku manejá-las com as mãos. Porém, mesmo esta enorme Bankai só atinge o seu poder máximo quando o dragão que está desenhado na primeira lâmina aparece por completo. Isso porque, segundo Ikkaku, Houzukimaru é muito preguiçoso, e só atinge seu ápice devagar. Ryuumon houzukimaru parece não ter nenhuma técnica especial, já que ela, visivelmente, se concentra totalmente em ataques físicos e diretos. Forma Materializada: Um homem musculoso com cara de macaco e que usa somente uma tanga. Gosta muito de lutar e seu jeito é parecido com o de seu mestre ikkaku, mas é também preguiçoso e não gosta de usar todo o seu poder. Na bankai pode invocar os três machados juntos ou somente um deles separadamente. Hyourinmaru 氷輪丸, Anel de Gelo Quem usa: Tōshirō Hitsugaya e Soujirou Kusaka Frase de Liberação:"Souten ni saze" ("Ascenda aos Céus Congelados") Shikai:'''Aparentemente ela não muda muito de sua forma camuflada, ganhando somente uma corrente com uma lâmina curvada, acoplada ao cabo da espada. Mas suas habilidades são as que mais se destacam. Uma, é o poder de invocar um dragão de água e gelo feito de Reiatsu, capaz de congelar tudo em que toca. A segunda, é a capacidade de se regenerar quantas vezes forem necessárias, contanto que haja água a sua volta. Com todo esse poder, Hyourinmaru é considerada a zanpakutou mais forte do elemento gelo e neve, dentre toda a Soul Society. '''Habilidades: *Tensou Juurin (Subjulgação dos Céus): permite controlar a água presente no ambiente. pode ser usado tanto na Shikai como tanto na Bankai. Bankai:大紅蓮氷輪丸, Daiguren Hyourinmaru (Grande Anel de Gelo Escarlate). Nesta transformação, Hitsugaya ganha mudanças físicas, adquirindo uma armadura de gelo na forma de um dragão. Sobre o capitão ficam flores de gelo que são como um contador. Quanto mais tempo o capitão permanece nesta forma, mais rapidamente as flores vão sumindo. Quando todas somem, a Bankai desaparece por completo. Habilidades: *Ryuusenka (Florecer Do Dragão Crescente): Hitsugaya avança sobre o oponente. Ao atingi-lo, ele é congelado, e logo em seguida, se transforma em mil pedaços. *Sennen Hyourou (Prisão De Gelo De Mil Anos): vários pilares de gelo se formam envolta do oponente. Eles se juntam, e por fim, congelam o inimigo numa prisão feita de gelo. *Hyouten Hyakkasou (Funeral das 100 flores do céu congelado): Tudo aquilo que a neve toca congela instantaneamente como uma flor de gelo. Quando a centésima flor se forma o inimigo morre rapidamente. Por ainda não controlar totalmente a habilidade desta técnica se torna uma ameaça para aqueles que estão a sua volta. *Gunshou Tsurara (Revoada de pássaros e/ou Pingente de gelo): Usando as asas de sua Bankai, Toushirou lança várias "estacas" de gelo. Também pode ser usado na Shikai. *Hyouryuu Senbi (Cauda giratória do Dragão de Gelo): Toushirou usa a umidade do ar para fazer um "corte de gelo" semelhante a uma grande cauda de dragão (o corte é feito na horizontal). *Hyouryuu Senbi Zekku (Cauda giratória do Dragão de Gelo, Corte o ar): Toushirou usa a umidade do ar para fazer um "corte de gelo" semelhante a uma grande cauda de dragão (é um corte feito na vertical). *Zanhyou Ningyou (Boneco de Gelo Ilusório): Após ativar a sua Bankai, Toushirou pode dar forma a uma espécie de ilusão de gelo, que pode ser usada para prevení-lo de algum ataque. Só pode ser usado uma vez em uma batalha. Forma Materializada:'''A forma humana de hyourinmaru possui cabelos verdes, vestimenta parecida coma a de um ninja e um "X" na cara. Hyourinmaru é muito quieto, e é motivo de brigas de Haineko e Tobiume, mesmo não mostrando interesse nelas. Itegumo 凍雲, Nuvem Congelada '''Quem usa: Isane Kotetsu Frase de Liberação:"Hashire" ("Corra") Shikai: Quando ativada, duas pequenas lâminas surgem da espada, fazendo ela poder atacar em até 45 ângulos diferentes. Katen Kyoukotsu 花天狂骨, Flor do Céu, Osso Louco Quem usa: Kyoto Sunshine Frase de Liberação:"Hanakaze midarete, kashin naki. Tenpuu midarete, Tenma warau" ("A tempestade de pétalas se agitam e o deus das flores chora. A tempestade negra ataca e o demônio do céu ri") Shikai:'''Depois de liberada, ela se transforma em duas espadas idênticas, um pouco avantajadas no tamanho. Kyouraku Shunsui é uma das duas únicas pessoas que possuem uma zanpakutou composta por duas partes em toda a Soul Society. A segunda é do seu melhor amigo e Capitão, Ukitake Juushirou (mas ja foi revelado que Hisagi Shuuhei tambem tem uma zanpakutou composta por duas partes). Sua habilidade é transformar a luta em um jogo. '''Habilidades: *Bushou Goma (Topo da Fiação Preguiçosa): Um jogo no qual ganha quem girar mais rápido. O perdedor é atingido por um tornado. *Takaoni (Demônio da Montanha): Um jogo no qual ganha quem estiver mais alto. O perdedor recebe um golpe do vencedor (sem poder defender). *Kageoni (Demônio das Sombras): Um jogo no qual ganha quem não pisar numa sombra. Quem perder leva um corte pela propria sombra. *Irooni (Demônio Colorido): O jogador fala uma cor. Se o oponente tiver alguma parte do corpo com a cor citada, essa parte levará um golpe. Você não pode atacar uma area que não tenha a cor que você escolheu. Kyouraku derrota Stark usando essa habilidade. Bankai: '''花天狂骨黒待つ心中,Katen kyoukotsu: Kuromatsu shinjuu (Paraíso das flores, ossos insanos: Pinho negro do duplo suícidio). Nesta transformação, ao o padrão de ataque muda totalmente. Ao invés de ser baseado em jogos, é baseada em uma tragédia. Envolve a todos que estiverem por perto. '''Habilidades: * Act 1: Tameraikizu no wakachiai (Ato 1: A dor compartilhada): Todo dano que o oponente causar em kyouraku, também será infligido em si próprio. * Act 2: Zanki no shitone (Ato 2: o travesseiro da vergonha): Buracos são abertos em todo o corpo do inimigo fazendo-o sangrar até a morte. "O homem se arrepende de ter ferido o seu oponente, cai de tamanha vergonha e é atingido por uma incurável infermidade. * Act 3: Dangyo no fuchi (As profundezas abissais): A sua reiatsu cria um mar profundo onde ambos estão submergidos. A Água desse mar suga por completo a reiatsu inimiga até que morra. "Aceitando seus destinos, ambos se atiraram na torrente até que suas reiatsus se esvairam por completo. * Final act: itokiribasami chizome no nodobue (Ato final: Tesoura cortadora de fio e garganta sangrenta): Kyouraku desfere um golpe fatal contra seu oponente que morre imediatamente. "Ela então decide não dar mais ouvidos aos lamentos aflitos de seu amante, ao redor de sua inestimável garganta repousa um fio alvo encharcado de arrependimento, e então ela decide rompe-lo com suas próprias mãos. Forma Materializada: Uma mulher dotada de beleza, com dois ossos nos cabelos e kimono roxo e rosa com caveiras com um tapa-olho em seu olho direito, e uma garotinha um kimono negro, que lhe encobre todo o corpo, incluindo rosto e o seu cabelo cobre todo o seu olho esquerdo. A primeira é a que mais aparece e usa o lado direito da zampakutou a Tachi, enquanto a outra usa o lado esquerdo a Wakizashi. Kazeshini 風死, Vento da Morte Quem usa: Hisagi Shuuhei Frase de Liberação:"Kare" ("Ceife") Shikai: Nessa forma a zanpakutou se transforma em outras duas, com foices dos dois lados de cada uma, as duas zanpakutous são unidas por uma corrente. Pode ser usada como uma hélice, quando girada rapidamente. Uma habilidade já mostrada no anime foi utilizada pela entidade da zanpakutou, a própria Kazeshini, a qual fez um ataque com um tipo de rajadas de vento negra. Habilidades: *Kubikake (Pendurando no pescoço): uma técnica psíquica onde Hisagi amarra as correntes de sua zanpakutou no pescoço do alvo, para estrangulá-lo ou puxá-lo na direção dele. Forma Materializada: Um demônio negro que usa trapos negros. Segundo Kira Izuru, a personalidade da forma humana de Kazeshini é o acumulo de stress que Hisagi tem diariamente, sendo totalmente diferente do seu dono, já que seu único objetivo é ceifar vidas e não se importa quem ou quantos sejam. Wabisuke 侘助, Perdão Quem usa: Kira Izuru Frase de Liberação:"Omote Wo Agero" ("Mostre sua Face" ou "Abaixe sua Cabeça") Shikai:'''Tudo o que ela toca tem seu peso dobrado. Seu formato é de um gancho quadrado no entanto com ângulos retos. Se a zanpakutou cortar 3 vezes não fica o triplo mas sim o dobro do último acerto (se uma zanpakutou pesar 1kg e ser acertada uma vez fica com 2kg. Se for atingida outra vez fica 4kg, depois 8kg e assim sucessivamente = 2x2 = 4x2 = 8...). O nome Wabisuke (aquele que pede desculpa) vem de sua habilidade, como o oponente depois de atingido várias vezes se abaixa não aguentando o novo peso, parecendo que está pedindo perdão. '''Forma Materializada: Um homem magro que carrega uma bola de metal no ombro e uma espécie de lápide nas costas apesar de tudo que parece deixá-lo pesado e lento ele é muito rápido. Possui um cabelo negro que cobre os olhos. Minazuki 肉雫唼, Purificador de Corpos Quem usa: Unohana Retsu Frase de Liberação:'Desconhecida '''Shikai(Minazuki)水無月:'Se transforma numa espécie de arraia voadora gigante. Se uma pessoa for engolida por ela, seu corpo se cura em poucos minutos. Ainda nao se sabe a utilidade de Minazuki em luta. '''Bankai(Minazuki)水無月: '''Ao contrario da shikai, minazuki na forma bankai vira um liquido negro que se espalha fácilmente e derrete tudo que toca em segundos, sendo terrivelmente fatal se entrar em contato com o corpo humano, derretendo a pele e os ossos em instantes. '''Forma Materializada: Uma pessoa com um manto verde cobrindo o rosto, por isso não se sabe se é homem ou mulher. Nejibana 捩花, Flor Distorcida Quem usa: Shiba Kaien Frase de Liberação:"Suiten Sakamake" ("Vá contra a correnteza dos Céus") Shikai: Nejibana é um tridente com poderes do elemento água. A cada ataque feito por Nejibana, é desferido junto uma onda d'água. Kaien possuía exímia habilidade com sua zanpakutou, que, quando a usava, seus ataques se assemelhavam a uma dança, de tão bem executados. Nejibana aparece primeiramente no jogo Bleach GC: Tasogare Ni Mamieru Shinigami, e só muito depois, ela vem aparecer na série, onde podemos ver todas as habilidades de sua arma. Ruri'iro Kujaku 瑠璃色孔雀, Pavão Azul-celeste Quem usa: Yumichika Ayasegawa Frase de Liberação:"Saki" ("Desabroche")/"Sakikurue" ("Desabroche e Enlouqueça") Shikai:'''Essa zanpakutou tem preferência por cores, já que, quando chamada por Fuji Kujaku (Pavão Violeta) transforma-se em quatro lâminas curvas, como foices, podendo causar danos fisicos brutos ao adversário. Entretanto, quando chamada por seu real nome Ruri'iro Kujaku (Pavão Azul-Celeste) vinhas nascem e atacam o adversário, prendendo-o. Nestas vinhas, pequenas botões de flores aparecem e vão desabrochando gradualmente, à medida que a reiatsu do inimigo é sugada, indicado a morte do mesmo. Estas flores também podem repassar a reiatsu roubada para Yumichika e restaurá-lo. O único modo de escapar destas vinhas é usar sua reiatsu para fazê-las quebrar. '''Forma Materializada: Um homem com uma roupa de penas de pavão verde, muito parecido com Yumichika no modo de pensar mais não tem vergonha de sua verdadeira habilidade e não liga para lutas do modo como seu dono, odiando que este o chame por Fuji Kujaku. Ryuujin Jakka 流刃若火, Velho Dragão de Chamas Vermelhas Quem usa: Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai Frase de Liberação:"Banshou isai kaijin to nase" ("Reduza Toda criação á Cinzas") Shikai:'''Guardada no interior de seu bastão, é tida como a mais velha e forte zanpakutou da Soul Society. Ao ativar seu Shikai, ele atinge uma forma mais forte e adquire um poder espiritual imenso. Apenas com seu Shikai ele pode queimar tudo à sua volta. '''Habilidades: *Jyoukaku Enjou (Calabouço Infernal): Uma técnica que cria uma prisão de fogo em volta do inimigo, onde não há como escapar. *Hitotsume - Nadegiri (Primeiro olho - Morte Em um Ataque): Técnica praticamente física, onde Yamamoto investe e atravessa o inimigo com a espada, fazendo um corte de extrema extensão de cima a baixo. *Ennetsu Jigoku (Chamas do Inferno): cria uma quantidade enorme de fogo em volta do usuário e do oponente. *Taimatsu (Tocha): Cria-se um grande inferno de fogo que consome tudo ao seu redor, segundo à escolha de Yamamoto. Bankai: Zanka no Taichi É a única bankai apresentada possuinte de fases, necessáriamente quatro. Esta forma é tida como absoluta, (defesa e ataque supremos), é uma bankai com o poder do sol, quando ativada distorce todo o clima em volta e queima tudo aquilo que não tiver alguma proteção espiritual instantâneamente. *'Zanka no Taichi Leste:' Concentra todo o calor e poder do sol na ponta de sua espada, não afetando quem o rodeia. Foi explicado que um simples toque nesta forma desintegra o alvo de forma instantânea, ignorando completamente quaisquer defesas deste. *'Zanka no Taichi Oeste': Imbui o corpo de Yamamoto Genryusai com as chamas do sol, em um calor de 15.000.000º centigrados. Usar esta forma por mais de 5 minutos significa apagar toda a existência, inclusíve a de seu usuário, é necessária uma barreira espiritual muito forte para sobreviver temporáriamente ao calor emitido por ela. *'Zanka no Taichi Sul:' Yamamoto brande sua espada e conjura as almas de 10 trilhões de mortos para lutar ao seu lado, todas as pessoas mortas por ele são ressucitadas com suas habilidades e força pré-morte. *'Zanka no Taichi Norte': Concede a Yamamoto todos os atibutos de um guerreiro em sua forma mais absoluta, assim que essa forma foi revelada o inimigo foi partido em dois, é tão insana que até seu entendimento é dificultado. Sua forma materializada é representada por um antro gigantesco de chamas violentas, a representação do próprio fogo dominado pela vontade de seu mestre. Senbonzakura 桜の花弁千 , Mil Pétalas de Flores Cerejeira Quem usa: Kuchiki Byakuya Frase de Liberação:"Chire" ("Desperse") Shikai:'''Após Byakuya dizer a frase de liberação, sua zanpakutou imediatamente se dispersa e se transforma em mil lâminas, semelhantes à pétalas, que atacam o inimigo de todos ao lados, não dando chance para o oponente escapar. '''Bankai:千本桜景厳, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Sombras mortais das Mil Pétalas de Cerejeira). Deixando sua espada penetrar no chão, Byakuya ativa sua Bankai, que consiste em criar um caminho entre milhares de espadas alinhadas em duas fileiras. Sua Bankai possui o mesmo objetivo de seu Shikai: criar milhares de pedaços de espadas e atacar o inimigo por diversos ângulos. Kageyoshi chega a ser um amplificação do seu antecessor, possuindo mais velocidade e mais poder de ataque. Habilidades: *Senkei (Fuja e Abata): Senkei é, na verdade, a verdadeira forma dessa zanpakutou. Ela é voltada totalmente para o ataque. Nesta habilidade, Byakuya usa seu sangue com poder de Senbonzakura criando uma cerca com as milhares de lâminas, impedindo que o inimigo escape e atacando de todas a direções. *Goukei (Silencie e Abata): Forma uma barreira circular sem saída em volta do inimigo que é ao comando do seu dono ela explode ferindo nao so um inimigo mas tambem seu portador. *Shuukei - Hakuteiken (Abate Final - Espada do Imperador Branco): Usado como última alternativa nas lutas deste capitão. Todos os pedaços de espada agora se juntam, concentrando todo seu poder de ataque em apenas uma espada, que fica a disposição de Byakuya, sua aparência é semelhante a daiguren hyourinmaru, ganhando asas e uma auréola sobre as mesmas. Forma Materializada: Um homem usando uma armadura de Samurai. Possui cabelo castanho escuro e usa uma máscara , por baixo da mascara é muito parecido com Byakuya, toda sua armadura tem detalhes em ouro e prata e em sua máscara há um detalhe de ouro que é uma meia flor de cerejeira;Tambem demonstra uma certa falta de paciencia,reflexo da personalidade de Byakuya quando era mais novo. Shinsou 神鎗, Lança da Morte Quem usa: Ichimaru Gin Frase de Liberação:"Ikorose" ("Mire e mate") Shikai:'''Apesar de sua forma ser a de um Wakizashi, sua Shikai chega a ser irônica, pois, o que sua forma comum tem de pequena, seu Shikai é o inverso. Quando ativada, Shinsou se estica, obtendo uma mira surpreendente, tendo o alcance de 100 espadas e atingindo o inimigo mesmo que esse esteja a metros de Gin, o que o fez ser apelidado de cem espadas. Em alguns jogos, Gin consegue fazer varias espadas do chão e faz sair uma lança de dentro do corpo. '''Habilidades: *Yarisazame (Chuva de Lanças): somente usado em jogos. Gin estica sua zanpakutou no ar, e faz ela cair no oponente com o poder de cem espadas. Bankai:神殺鎗, Kamishini no Yari (Lança divina do deus matador). Na teoria, Gin ativa sua Bankai e sua espada passa a alcançar o comprimento de até 13km, cortando aquilo que estiver à seu alcance, a zanpakutou de Gin também pode ser considerada a mais rápida zanpakutou dentre todas, tornando ela a zanpakutou mais poderosa em combate corpo-a-corpo. Com a habilidade da liberação da Bankai, foi capaz de dividir a Karakura Town falsa em duas partes com apenas um movimento. Na verdade foi explicado no mangá 414 que o verdadeiro poder de sua bankai não é ser a mais rápida ou mais longa e sim se transformar em ciscos quando está se estendendo e contraindo dando um impressão de velocidade, e que tudo foi um blefe para outros acreditarem que seu poder se limita a isso. Pois na verdade sua bankai, não tem fins para ataques físicos, e sim para envenenamento. Dentro da lâmina da zanpakutou, existe um poderoso veneno que destrói as células do corpo, quando uma parte da lâmina, juntamente com o veneno, é deixada no corpo do adversário, se ativa o funcionamento desse veneno com a frase "Shine Kamishini No Yari" (Mate, Lança Matadora dos Deuses). Habilidades: *Butou (Passo dançante): Quando Gin ativa essa habilidade sua zanpakutou "cresce" e "volta a normal" em um segundo, parecendo que esta soltando uma "rajada de luz". *Butou Renjin (Passo dançante,Espada serial): Quando Gin usa essa habilidade sua zanpakutou solta uma especie de "rajada de luz" com grande poder destrutivo e velocidade. *Shine, Kamishini no Yari (Mate, Lança do Deus Matador): Infecta o adversário com um veneno mortal que destrói as células do corpo, em troca de um pedaço da lâmina. Sode no Shira yuki Do Chinês, 袖白雪, Luva Branca de Neve Quem usa: Kuchiki Rukia Frase de Liberação:"Mae" ("Dance") Shikai:'''Considerada a zanpakutou mais bela da soul society, Sode no Shirayuki é baseada no elemento gelo/neve. Esta espada sofre notáveis modifições em seu design após sua liberação. Ela fica completamente branca e ganha uma fita no cabo de sua espada. '''Habilidades: *Some no Mai, Tsukishiro (Primeira Dança, Lua Branca): Cria um grande círculo branco no chão. Qualquer inimigo que estiver sobre ele, mesmo que seja no ar, é congelado instantâneamente. Seja a onde a controladora quiser que apareça. *Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren (Próxima Dança, Lotus Branca): Lança uma rajada direta de gelo no oponente, congelando-o completamente. *San no mai, Shirafune (Terceira Dança, Lâmina Branca): Quando a zanpakutou de Rukia se quebra, ela pode usar essa técnica, para, no lugar da lâmina normal da espada, surgir uma lâmina de gelo. *Juuhaku (Árvore de Gelo): Cria uma espécie de "Trilha de Gelo" que congela o inimigo que estiver na area do alcance, ela precisa primeiramente distrair o inimigo com o hakuren ou outro poder ou então um companheiro, ela matou o ludbone com esse golpe e precisou da distração do Hakuren, depois do ataque "Brazo derecha del Gigante" do Chad e por ultimo "Hikotsu Taihou" do Abarai Renji para aplicar essa tecnica. Forma Materializada: Uma mulher, com longos cabelos brancos e olhos azuis bem claros, e uma pele muito branca, veste um kimono inteiramente branco, é similar a uma gueixa e desfere gelo por onde passa(se assim preferir). Tem uma personalidade calma e fria, semelhante a de Kuchiki Byakuya. Sougyo no Kotowari 双魚理, Verdade dos Peixes Gêmeos Quem usa: Juushirou Ukitake Frase de Liberação:"Nami kotogotoku, waga tate to nare. Ikazuchi kotogotoku, waga yaiba to nare" ("Que as ondas se tornem meu escudo, que os relâmpagos se tornem minha espada") Shikai:'Assim como Katen Kyoukotsu , a zanpakutou de Ukitake Juushirou é uma das únicas espadas compostas por duas partes, em toda a Soul Society. Sougyo no Kotowari contém vários adornos presos nele. Uma de suas habilidades é absorver o ataque inimigo com a espada da mão esquerda e devolvê-lo com a espada da mão direita, os selos e o cabo que ligam as duas espadas servem para alterar a potência e a velocidade do ataque. Foi mostrado também que ela é uma zanpakutou dos elementos água e raio, podendo tanto produzir como manipular estes dois elementos. '''Forma Materializada:'São duas crianças idênticas com cabelo cinza e olhos azuis vestidas de azul que estão sempre de mãos dadas, aparentemente é muito forte, já que pertence a um dos capitães mais fortes de toda Soul Society. Sua arma é uma espécie de mapa que invoca leques com desenhos de peixes que podem girar rapidamente e cortar o alvo ou lançar um raio, podem também invocar chuvas de raios muito rápidos. '''Bankai Ainda não mostrada. Soukyoku Quem usa: Seireitei Frase de Liberação:'''uso de selos de mão. '''Shikai: É uma zanpakutou gigante, a materialização espiritual da própria Soul Society, usada em execuções. Para ser liberada, é necessário a aprovação da Central 46. Um ritual é feito com a pessoa a ser executada para ela se limpar de seus pecados, para que ela finalmente seja executada. Bankai: Depois de feitos alguns selos de mão, ela é liberada, virando uma grande ave de fogo com o poder de 1 milhão de zanpakutous. Ela queima tudo à sua volta. Para selá-la existem dois jeitos: a morte do réu ou o uso de um selo especial. Suzumebachi 雀蜂, Vespa Quem usa: Soi Fon Frase de liberação:"Jinteki Shakusetsu" ("Ferroe o inimigo até a morte") Shikai:'''Suzumebachi é uma espécie de dedal, com um ferrão na ponta do dedo médio. Com a zanpakutou ativada, Soi Fon pode matar seus oponentes com apenas dois ataques, sendo que, para que isso aconteça, é necessário que o inimigo seja atingindo no mesmo local duas vezes, também funciona se o oponente for atingido no mesmo ponto de por exemplo: um no pulmão por frente e no mesmo ponto so que pro trás A cada ferroada de Suzumebachi, o oponente fica com uma mancha com a forma de uma borboleta, para marcar o local atingido. À está mancha, é dado o nome de Houmonka. Para que o Houmonka desapareça o dono da Suzumebachi tem que querer que isso aconteça. Suzumebachi também tem a habilidade de remover o veneno de que for atingindo dependendo da vontade do dono. '''Habilidades: *Houmonka (Flor Crista da Abelha): a marca em forma de borboleta negra quando o oponente é atingido uma vez pela Suzumebachi. *Nigeki Kessatsu (Morte em duas Ferroadas): Soi Fon usa o Houmonka, só que usa no oponente duas vezes, em dois ataques seguidos. Caso o oponente seja atingido por esse ataque, ele morre. Bankai:雀蜂雷公鞭, Jakuho Raikoben (Ferrão da Vespa Trovão). É um enorme "ferrão" que se acopla ao braço direito de Soi Fon, tendo quase duas vezes o tamanho da capitã, sendo longo e pontiagudo nas duas extremidades. Esse 'ferrão' pode ser disparado por Soi Fong como se fosse um míssil contra o inimigo, causando uma gigantesca explosão. Soi Fon diz que sente vergonha de sua bankai pois com ela Soi Fon não consegue ser discreta e realizar um "assasinato". Segundo a própria Soi Fon, essa bankai so pode ser utilizada uma vez a cada três dias, embora tenha sido visto que com imenso esforço ela possa utilizá-la mais vezes. Forma Materializada: Uma menina minúscula vestida com roupas listradas de amarelo e preto, parecendo uma abelha e com um dos braços na forma da Shikai, mas proporcionalmente falando, a shikai é do tamanho da Bankai em relação ao tamanho dela. Possui a personalidade totalmente oposta a Soi Fon odiando seus hábitos e até o modo de se vestir. Ela odeia o fato de Soi Fon ser aficionada por Shihouin Yoruichi. Suzumushi 清虫, Grilo Quem usa: Tousen Kaname Frase de Liberação:"Nake" ("Chore") Shikai:'''Possui dois diferentes ataques. O primeiro é uma onda de som que pode paralisar o oponente. '''Habilidades: *Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikou (Segunda Forma do Grilo: Gafanhoto Vermelho Voador): cria várias lâminas que são disparadas contra o alvo. Bankai:清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: EnmaKoorogi (Forma Final do Grilo: Demônio-Cigarra das Trevas). Consiste em criar uma cúpula negra, onde quem estiver dentro perde todos os seus sentidos, menos o tato, com exceção de quem estiver segurando a Suzumuchi. Resurreción:狂枷蟋蟀グリジャル・グリージョ, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (Centésima Forma do Grilo: Inseto-Demônio Lunático). Tal como os Arrancar, Tousen muda completamente para uma forma Hollow, se assemelhando a um mosquito gigante. Nessa forma, consegue disparar Ceros de seus olhos. Na resurreción, ele também se torna capaz de enxergar perfeitamente e consegue voar. Habilidades: *Los Nueve Aspectos (Os Nove Aspectos): Tousen desenha no ar círculos verdes que lançam ondas sonoras com uma força estrondosa. Tengen 天譴, Retribuição Divina Quem usa: Komamura Sajin Frase de Liberação:"Todoroke" ("Ruja") Shikai:'''Se transforma numa versão aumentada de sua mão com a zanpakutou, que ataca o inimigo conforme a vontade do Capitão.No jogo Bleach Blade Battlers ele também consegue invocar uma versão aumentada de seu pé que esmaga o inimigo. '''Bankai:黒縄天譴明王, Kokujou Tenken-myô (Retribuição Divina, Cordas Negras do Rei Sábio). É a materialização de uma armadura gigante que pode copiar as ações de seu mestre. O ponto fraco da Bankai é que todo o dano causado a ela reverte em Komamura também. Forma Materializada: Um homem mais alto que o próprio capitão com a pele avermelhada, cabelo azul e com a boca em chamas. Não fala e simplesmente emite ruídos que parecem ser entendidos por Gonryumaru. No modo Bankai usa uma espada diferente da usada por Komamura. Tobiume 飛梅, Flor de Ameixa Voadora Quem usa: Hinamori Momo Frase de Liberação:"Hajike" ("Estale") Shikai:É uma espada com outras pequena espadas grudadas a ela. Tem a habilidade de atirar bolas de fogo explosivas, alem de lançar várias ao mesmo tempo e criar explosões de fogo... aparentemente de coloração vermelha, no caso, referente a coloração cogitada pela força espirital do usuário. Forma Materializada: Uma garota com kimono e dois grandes guizos que usa como echarpe. Gosta de Hyorinmaru mas não gosta de Haineko, mesmo Haineko sendo bastante próxima dela, a''raiva'' é apenas uma rivalidade. Tsuchinamazu Peixe-Gato Terrestre Quem usa: Kurumadani Zennosuke Frase de Liberação:"Ohayou" ("Bom dia") Shikai: Forma-se uma lâmina com uma espécie de Chackram em torno da mão de Zennosuke e quando ele atinge o chão, estaca de pedras emergem do chão. Tsunzakigarasu 土鯰, Corvo Dividido Quem usa: Ikkanzaka Jiroubou Frase de Libração:"Habatakinasai" ("Abra Suas Asas e Voe Alto") Shikai: Ao liberar a Shikai, a zanpakutou de Jiroubou se desfaz em vários pedaços de lâminas voadores, que voam sem sentido giratório, como hélices, e são controladas livremente pelo dono. Kyouka Suigetsu 鏡花水月, Flor Hipnótica, Lua de água Quem usa: [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aizen_Sousuke Aizen Frase de Liberação:"Kudakero" ("Quebre") Shikai:'''Kyouka Suigetsu é apresentada por Sousuke aos seus companheiros Shinigami como uma zanpakutou do elemento água. Mas seu real poder é a de controlar os cinco sentidos assim hipnotizando seu oponente. Com isso, Aizen Sousuke pode confundir os sentidos da pessoa à vontade, criando ilusões e fazendo a pessoa acreditar que o que vê é verdade. Mesmo que a pessoa saiba que está sob efeito do poder da zanpakutou, não é capaz de se livrar da ilusão. O único ponto fraco desta espada é que pessoas cegas não são afetadas pela técnica dela e tambem mostrado por Ichimaru Gin que a Kyouka suigetsu tem outro ponto fraco: para que não seja pego pela hipnose deve-se tocar a Kyouka Suigetsu antes dela ser liberada. Mas, uma vez pego pela hipnose absoluta criada por Kyouka Suigetsu, não se pode mais se livrar dela. '''Habilidades: *Kanzen Saimin (Hipnose Absoluta): cria uma ilusão, controlando os cinco sentidos do oponente. Zabimaru 蛇尾丸, Rabo da Serpente Quem usa: Abarai Renji Frase de Liberação:"Hoero" ("Ruja") Shikai:'''Ganha a forma de uma espada híbrida como um chicote. Ela pode se esticar vários metros, dependendo da vontade do usuário. A shikai de Zabimaru lembra uma coluna vertebral, as "vértebras " são pontudas, funciona como um "corte à distância". '''Habilidades: *Higa Zekkou (Espalhem-se presas do Babuíno): Quando sua espada se quebra, Renji pode usar essa habilidade que faz com que as suas peças ataquem o inimigo todas de uma só vez, o matando rápidamente, mas essa habilidade tem alto custo, causa um grande dano a zanpakutou, sendo que depois de usá-la ele não pode liberar a Shikai por um tempo. Bankai:狒狒王蛇尾丸, Hihiou Zabimaru (Rabo da Serpente do Rei Babuíno). Renji ganha um manto feito da pele de um babuíno com um crânio de um babuíno no ombro esquerdo que vai se transformando numa manga e uma luva preta na mão direita (essa luva tem como objetivo de indicar a mão que será ultilizada para manusear a zanpakutou), Zabimaru por sua vez, se transforma numa cobra totalmente feita de ossos, e com um crâino de cobra coberto por um manto vermelho no final da zanpakutou. A principal diferença de sua shikai (tirando a sua aparência) é não ser mais presa por um tipo de elástico, e sim por reiatsu, sendo assim quase que impossivél de quebra-lá, sómente se o ataque acertar ao próprio Renji, e então a zanpakutou ficará mais fraca. Habilidades: *Hikotsu Taihou (canhão de ossos do babuíno) que atira uma gigantesca quantidade de energia semelhante a um cero. *Higa Zekkou: Com a mesma finalidade do seu estado de shikai o higa zekkou constitui em fazer as partes da zabimaru atacarem o oponente, mas no bankai o poder destrutivo desta técnica aumenta. As partes que avvançam contra o oponente podem imobilizá-lo. Forma Materializada: É uma mulher ruiva com aparência de macaco e uma criança ruiva com aparência e características de cobra, ambas são ligada por uma corrente. A criança consegue flutuar. Na bankai, a criança é a própria Hihiou Zabimaru. Mas, antes, era uma babuíno com uma cabeça de serpente na cauda. Odeiam Senbonzakura. Vaizards Haguro Tonbo 鉄漿蜻蛉, Libélula de Asa Negra Quem usa: Yadomaru Lisa Frase de Liberação: "Tsubuse" ("Esmague") Shikai: Nessa forma a zanpakutou toma a forma de uma flecha gigante com uma espécie de guizo no final, mas é utilizada como uma lança. Pouco se sabe sobre o poder dessa Shikai. Kinshara Salgueiro Dourado Quem usa: Otoribashi Rojuro Frase de Liberação: "Kanadero" ("Toque") Shikai: Após a liberação, Kinshara torna-se um chicote com uma flor de salgueiro em sua ponta, enquanto o cabo permanece normal. Parece que o chicote é extensível, bem como a Shikai de Abarai Renji, e também pode ser usado como uma arma de longo alcance. Habilidades: *Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoibara (Àrvore de Sal Dourado, Soneto Numero Onze- Dezesseis Noites de Rosas Extravagantes): Quando a flor no final do chicote Rose encosta no inimigo, ele toca no chicote com os dedos, semelhante ao tocar as teclas de um piano. Ele cria um vórtice de energia que engole o alvo. O próprio nome implica que há pelo menos dez outras técnicas que antecedem esta, mas ainda não foram revelados. *Arupejio: A zanpakutou levita, e Rose movimenta os seus dedos. Então, uma espécie de corda de piano cobre o alvo, e o aperta até a morte. Bankai: Ainda não mostrada. Kubikiri Orochi 馘大蛇, Serpente Degoladora Quem usa: Hiyori Sarugaki Frase de Liberação: "Butsutegire" ("Decepe") Shikai: Quando liberada sua zanpakutou se torna um cutelo gigante com uma lâmina serrilhada. Pouco se sabe sobre o poder dessa Shikai. Sakanade 逆撫, Caricia Reversa Quem usa: Hirako Shinji Frase de Liberação: "Taorero" ("Desmorone") Shikai: A zanpakutou ganha um grande anel, no qual Shinji põe sua mão no centro, podendo controlar livremente os movimentos da sua zanpakutou sem segurá-la fisicamente. Este anel é anexado a uma espada normal. Sakanade tem uma lâmina comprida e fina, com cinco grandes buracos em sua extensão. Habilidades: *Sakasama no Sekai (Mundo Invertido): Esse poder, que Shinji chama de "Carta na Manga", age como uma ilusão de ótica, em que Shinji pode fazer com que a vítima veja ele atacando de um certo lado mais na verdade ele está atacando de outro. Não é apenas os sentidos que mudam, a visão do oponente e o lugar em que ele é cortado pela lâmina da Sakanade, também é invertido. Bankai: Ainda não mostrada. Tachikaze 断地風, Vento Dilacerador de Terra Quem usa: Kensei Mugurama Frase de Liberação: "Futtobase" ("Retalhe") Shikai: Nessa forma a zanpakutou fica bem menor, tomando a forma de uma adaga militar. Ao liberá-la Kensei pode disparar vários 'fios' de ar altamente cortantes, que facilmente atravessam o inimigo. Habilidades: *Bakudantsuki (Bombardeio): A Shikai começa a brilhar em reiatsu, que toma a forma de uma esfera. Dessa esfera é disparada uma rajada de reiatsu poderosa e extrema, causando uma explosão devastadora. Bankai: 鐡拳・断風, Tekken Tachikaze (Vento Dilacerador de Terra que Separa o Punho de Ferro). É totalmente diferente de sua Shikai. Nessa forma, Kensei ganha uma espécie de cabo de ferro que se enrola em seus braços e segura duas soqueiras. Seu poder ainda é desconhecido. Tengumaru 天狗丸, Bastão de Metal Defletor Quem usa: Aikawa Love Frase de Liberação: "Uchikudake" ("Esmague") Shikai: Apresenta-se como um bastão de metal com um tamanho 2 vezes maior que o seu usuário Love, tendo espinhos em toda a sua extensão (parecendo um cacto). Habilidades: *Hifuki no Kozuchi (Sopro de Fogo do Martelo): Dispara uma rajada de fogo poderosa, capaz de explodir o objeto que acertar. Bankai: Ainda não mostrada. Zangetsu 斬月, Lua Cortante Quem usa: Kurosaki Ichigo e Ogichi Frase de Liberação: Zangetsu Shikai: Uma grande lâmina curva sem protetor (guarda), coberta com bandagens. Habilidades: *Getsuga Tenshou (Corte da Lua Crescente): Ataca o adversário lançando um corte misturado com reiatsu (pressão espiritual), tornando-o muito mais cortante que um ataque normal. Forma Materializada: O Ichigo consegue entrar no coração dele e ver Zangetsu na forma Shikai. É um homem velho de cabelo castanho com óculos escuros e usa uma roupa parecida com a "roupa Bankai" do Ichigo. Na bankai fica com uma aparencia mais jovem e sem barba sem usar seus óculos escuros. Também pode usar poderes Hollow, se unindo com Ogihci (Ichigo Hollow), ficando com um chifre negro na parte esquerda da testa, além dos cabelos brancos e da roupa da bankai se tornar branca. Bankai: 天鎖斬月, Tensa Zangetsu (Lua Cortante das Correntes do Paraíso). Diferentemente da grande maioria das bankais conhecidas, sua forma e tamanho não são nada impressionantes. Ichigo adquire um shihakushou mais comprido, com mangas longas e rasgado na parte mais baixa, assim como a roupa do espírito de sua zanpakutou, Zangetsu. Sua zanpakutou diminui consideravelmente de tamanho porém fica muito mais cortante, adotando a forma de uma katana convencional (exceto pela guarda na forma do kanji "Ban") e se tornando negra por completo. Todo o poder de sua Bankai concentrada em uma simples katana permite que Ichigo adquira super velocidade; suas correntes no cabo são nove e servem para que Ichigo gire Tensa Zangetsu (mesmo conceito de girar Zangetsu pela faixa no Shikai) junto com sua velocidade. Habilidades: *Getsuga Tenshou "Negro": Lança um feixe negro de reiatsu muito poderoso e extremamente cortante, é uma técnica misturando o poder da sua Bankai com o de seu hollow interior que foi quem crio o Getsuga Tenshou Negro na Luta com o Kuchiki Byakuya o potencial do poder e completo (Quando estiver utilizando a máscara), sendo assim é bem mais forte que o Getsuga Tenshou normal sem a mascara so com a força da Bankai. *Getsuga Tenshou "Final": Quando se usa o Getsuga Tenshou "Final", o usuário se torna o próprio Getsuga. É chamada de Final pois, quando é usada, se abre mão de todas as habilidades de um Shinigami, não podendo ser revertido. **Mugetsu (Céu sem Lua): É a habilidade do Gestuga Tenshou Final. Ichigo desfere um único getsuga tenshou gigantesco e poderoso que acaba com o inimigo. Em troca, o usuario perde toda sua reiatsu. Poderes Hollow: *Poder Hollow, Shikai: Ele tem a mesma liberação que Ichigo, mas Zangetsu Fica Branca. *Poder Hollow, Bankai: Ele tem a mesma liberação que Ichigo, Mas a Tensa Zangetsu Fica Branca, e a roupa dele fica branca, com detalhes de Preto. *Poder Hollow, Vasto Lorde: Ele fica com dois chifres capazes de disparar Ceros, no mesmo nivel de um cero Arrancar, ou um outro tipo de cero que ficou conhecido na luta entre Ichigo x Ulquiorra, que é Cero Oscuras. Cria um buraco em seu peito (como o de um Hollow), sua máscara fica com duas listras vermelhas na direção aos dois olhos, seu cabelo cresce e a cor do corpo fica como a cor do corpo de um Vasto Lorde (todo branco). Tem desenhos no peito que se estendem até atrás do pescoço e, quando ele volta ao normal, um pouco antes disso ele tem a regeneração instantanea nessa forma, na luta com o ulquiorra quando o próprio Ulquiorra quebra a mascara dele, ele volta ao normal rapidamente (seu buraco some). Arrancar Águila 空戦鷲アギラ, Águia Quem usa: Avirama Redder Frase de Liberação: "Itadaki wo Kezure" ("Decepe a cabeça") Resurrección: Quando liberada ela dá características de águia ao portador. Avirama ganha asas, garras, bico e penas. Ele assim pode voar. Apesar do peso Avirama consegue voar tranqüilamente. Habilidades: *Devorar Pluma (Asa Devoradora): lança as suas penas, que são como aço contra o inimigo. *Pluma Violento (Pena do Vento): habilidade capaz de desviar ataques com apenas uma asa. *Devorar Erupcion (Erupção Devoradora): com isso, Abirama consegue formar mais duas asas, somando um total de quatro. Sua máscara fica maior. Anaconda 白蛇姫アナコンダ, Anaconda, do espanhol; Quem usa: Sun Sun Frase de liberação: "Shimekorose" ("Estrangule até a morte") Resurreción: Liberando-a a Frácion ganha um extenso corpo, tomando literalmente a forma de uma cobra, mas apenas do tórax para baixo. Seus dois braços também podem se transformar em serpentes. Habilidades: *Quimera Parca (Deus da Besta Mista): usado em conjunto com Mila Rose e Apache, elas usam os seus braços esquerdos para criarem um grande hollow chamado Ayon, que se regenera após levar pequenos ataques. Ayon possui grande força e difícil de derrotar. Arbola 髑髏樹アルボラ, Árvore, do espanhol; Quem usa: Ludobone Frase de liberação: "Oiagare" ("Erga-se") Resurreción: Ele libera sua zanpakutou tomando formas semelhantes à raízes de árvores. Da altura de sua cintura saem 'raízes' que vão em direção ao solo, crescendo a ponto de levantar o Arrankar. De suas costas saem vários 'galhos' com caveiras penduradas. Habilidades: *Calaberas (Caveiras): pode criar soldados infinitamente, que partem para atacar o adversário. Defendem Ludobone de qualquer ataque, porém se todos forem atingidos Ludobone fica vulnerável. Arrogante 髑髏大帝（アロガンテ,Arrogante, do espanhol; Quem usa: Barragan Luisenbarn Frase de liberação: "Kuchiro" ("Apodreça") Resurreción: Ao liberar sua zanpakutou a forma física de Barragan muda completamente. Ele se transforma em um esqueleto, coberto por uma vestimenta preta. Sua cabeça, agora apenas uma caveira, ostenta uma coroa. Seu poder é de controlar o envelhecimento, fazendo com que tudo o que toque apodreça, tanto matérias vivas quanto inanimadas. Habilidades: *Respira: causa uma onda que se dissipa a partir de Barragan e apodrece tudo o que atinge. *Gran Caida (Grande Queda): é um grande bastão, com duas grandes lâminas negras em forma de asas de morcego. *Nuutiro: com sua zanpakutou, ele lança uma rajada vermelha de reiatsu que corta o que atingir. Brujería 呪眼僧伽（ブルヘリア）, Bruxaria, do espanhol Quem usa: Zommari Le Roux Frase de Liberação: "Shizumare" ("Silencie") Resurrección: O espada fica com diversos olhos pelo corpo, num total de 56, e fica coberto da cintura para baixo com uma couraça rosa que também possui olhos. Outra habilidade de Brujería, é a capacidade de envolver Le Roux em uma grande couraça, protegendo-o de ataques externos (o que não se mostrou muito eficiente em sua luta contra Kuchiki Byakuya). Habilidades: *Amor: pode controlar um membro do corpo do inimigo que um dos seus 56 olhos vêem. Quando usa sua técnica, o membro do corpo que está sob controle do Espada recebe uma mancha negra em forma de Sol. Entretanto, caso ele consiga atingir a cabeça do alvo, ele é capaz de controlá-lo completamente. Calderón 巨腕鯨カルデロン, Caldeirão ou baleia piloto, do espanhol; Quem usa: Choe Neng Pow Frase de Liberação: "Ibuke" ("Respire") Resurrección: Liberando sua zanpakutou, Pow ganha uma forma imensa, ficando muito maior do que ja é, parecendo mais uma baleia por causa de seu tamanho e de suas caracteristicas. Cierva 碧鹿闘女シエルバ, Cerva, do espanhol Quem usa: Apache Frase de liberação: "Tsukiagero" ("Golpeie") Resurreción: Quando libera sua zanpakutou, Apache ganha caratecrísticas físicas de um cervo, com dois grandes chifres curvos na cabeça e uma pelagem marrom pelo corpo. Habilidades: *Quimera Parca (Deus da Besta Mista): usado em conjunto com Mila Rose e Sung Sun, elas usam os seus braços esquerdos para criarem um grande hollow chamado Ayon, que se regenera após levar pequenos ataques. Ayon possui grande força e difícil de derrotar. Del Toro 蒼角王子デルトロ, Do Touro, no espanhol Quem usa: Il Forte Grantz Frase de Liberação: "Tsukikudake" ("Quebre e Esmague") Resurrección: Se juntando a sua zanpakutou, próprio dos Arrancars, II Forte ganha um corpo que lembra o de um touro, com chifres, patas e seu longo cabelo loiro saindo da parte de trás da máscara. Dragra 龍拳（ドラグラ）, Punho do Dragão Quem usa: Gantenbeinne Mosqueda Frase de Liberação: Desconhecida Resurrección: Seu portador ganha uma couraça em volta do corpo. Tem a habilidade de lançar bolas de fogo com os punhos. Habilidades: *Dios ruego nos perdones (Deus rezo pelo perdão): ataca o inimigo com uma grande rajada de fogo. *Uno (Um): ataca o inimigo com pequenos golpes físicos. *Dos (Dois): continuação do Uno, porém com mais golpes. *Tres (Três): finalização do Dos, consiste em dar um golpe físico poderoso no oponente. Escolopendra 百刺毒娼エスコロペンドラ, Lacraia, em espanhol Quem usa: Loly Frase de liberação: "Dokuse" ("Envenene") Resurrección: Escolopendra em sua forma normal se assemelha a uma faca comum. Mas ao liberá-la, os braços de Loly se transformam em duas grandes 'centopéias', além de ter mais duas que saem de suas costas que são controladas por ela. Aparentemente essa resurreción também é capaz de envenenar o inimigo. Por obter aparentemente quatro centopéias, Loly pode usá-las como como defesa, juntando-as. Extinguir 滅火皇子エスティンギル, Extinção, do espanhol Quem usa:Wonderweiss Margera Frase de Liberação: Desconhecida Resurrección: Wonderweiss fica macérrimo, com ombros volumosos de onde saem braços feitos de reiatsu, apresenta buracos pela extensão do corpo, seus olhos tornam-se buracos e uma espécie de capacete recobre sua cabeça. Nessa forma, o poder de se regenerar de danos aumenta, sendo assim, para matá-lo é necessário o partir em pedaços assim como Yamamoto fez. Ele foi modificado apenas para a finalidade de selar o poder de Ryuujin Jakka. Para isso, fora necessário que Wonderweiss abrisse mão de sua fala, pensamentos e memórias. Quando destruída, as chamas absorvidas por Extinguir explodem. Fornicarás 邪淫妃（フォルニカラス）, Rainha Devassa Quem usa: Szayel Aporro Granz Frase de Liberação: "Susure" ("Engula") Resurrección: Esta resurreción tem muitas habilidades. Liberada Szayel ganha 'asas' e tentáculos. Ele pode lançar uma espécie de tinta, que se atingir o inimigo cria clones do mesmo. Pode também criar bonecos miniaturas do inimigo, tendo dentro pequenos órgãos, se forem destruídos o mesmo acontecerá com o órgão do adversário. Ele pode ainda renascer no corpo de outra pessoa, colocando um 'ovo' dentro do corpo dela, que se desenvolve as custas da vida do hospedeiro. Além disso, consegue se regenerar ao ingerir seus Fracción. Habilidades: *Gabriel: se funde com as células e assume o controle do sistema nervoso central do hospedeiro 9o oponente), assim saindo do corpo do oponente deixando-o morto ou desmaiado. Gamuza 羚騎士ガミューサ,Cavaleira Antílope Quem usa: Neliel Tu Oderschvank Frase de Liberação: "Utae" ("Recite" ou "Proclame") Resurrección: Liberando a zanpakutou Neliel toma a forma de uma centauro verde escuro. Pouco se sabe sobre o que pode fazer. Habilidades: *Lanzador Verde (Lançador Verde): usada para ferir o inimigo, é uma lança de cor verde (não e verde e branca) que é lançada girando muito rápido. Giralda 暴風男爵（ヒラルダ）, Tempestade do Barão Quem usa: Dordonii Alessandro Frase de Liberação: "Maware" ("Gire") Resurrección: ele adquire adornos nas pernas e nos ombros. A grande habilidade de Giralda é a de formar serpentes de vento, saídas das pernas de Dordonii. O Arrancar consegue controlá-las usando suas pernas. Além disso, também consegue voar. Glotonería 喰虚グロトネリア, Gula, em espanhol Quem usa: Aaroniero Arruruerie Frase de Liberação: "Kuitsukuse" ("Devore tudo") Resurrección: Liberando-a, Aaroniero ganha grande massa, com o poder de todos os Hollows que ele já absorveu. É o único Espada que não possui limite de evolução, já que seu poder aumenta a cada hollow (ou shinigami) devorado. Golondrina 車輪鉄燕（ゴロンドリーナ）, Roda da Andorinha Férrea Quem usa: Cirucci Sanderwicci Frase de Liberação: "Kakkire" ("Decepe") Resurrección: Cirucci ganha asas em forma de lâminas, adquirindo a habilidade de voar. Essa asas podem ser atiradas no inimigo. Ela também pode se 'desmontar', perdendo asas e braços, concentrando a reiatsu na calda, que pode tomar forma de várias armas. Ira 憤獣イーラ, Ira, em espanhol; Quem usa: Yammy Riyalgo Frase de Liberação: "Buchigireru" ("Destrua") Resurrección: Ao liberar sua zanpakutou, Yammy cresce assustadoramente, tomando uma forma realmente gigantesca. Ele ganha um enorme rabo, que em muito se assemelha a de um réptil. Também ocorrem mudanças no resto de seu corpo; de seus cotovelos saem dois objetos, além de outras mudanças. Mas talvez o que mais chame a atenção nessa liberação é que ao liberar Yammy deixa de ser o Espada número 10 e assume o posto de Espada 0, ou Espada Zero, se tornando mais forte que todos os outros Espadas. Em sua luta contra Kuchiki Byakuya e Zaraki Kenpachi, ele faz uma segunda liberação onde ele fica ainda maior, e surgem chifres em sua cabeça. Seu Cero se torna mais forte, e seu Hierro mais resistente. Leona 金獅子将レオーナ, Leoa, do espanhol; Quem usa: Mila Rose Frase de liberação: "Kuichirase" ("Devore") Resurreción: Nessa forma, Mila Rose, como já sugere o nome, ganha características de uma leoa. Seu cabelo cresce absurdamente, parecendo realmente uma juba, também ganha dois grandes caninos na boca, além de uma enorme espada. Habilidades: *Quimera Parca (Deus da Besta Mista): usado em conjunto com Apache e Sung Sun, elas usam os seus braços esquerdos para criarem um grande hollow chamado Ayon, que se regenera após levar pequenos ataques. Ayon possui grande força e difícil de derrotar. Los Lobos 群狼ロスロボス, Os Lobos, do espanhol; Quem usa: Coyote Starrk e Lilynette Gingerback Frase de Liberação: "Kechirase" ("Recue") Resurrección: Para ativar a resurreción, Starrk e Lilynette se fundem, juntando-se em um só, fato inédito até então. A aparência dessa resurreción é muito peculiar, apesar da fusão, o corpo e a personalidade predominantes são os de Starrk, que é coberto por uma vestimenta especial e também por uma pelagem nas pernas e nos braços, exceto a ponta dos dedos. Da altura de seus ombros saem dois estranhos adereços, seu pescoço é rodeado por uma pelagem da própria roupa, um de seus olhos é coberto por um pedaço de máscara. Além de tudo porta em suas mãos duas exóticas armas, que se assemelham a duas pistolas. Essas pistolas são na verdade Lilynette, que mantém toda a sua personalidade mesmo naquela forma. Usando 'Lilynette', Starrk pode disparar ceros. Habilidades: *Cero Metralleta (Cero Metralhadora): dispara vários poderosos ceros ao mesmo tempo. *Los Lobos (Os Lobos): controla sua energia para criar chamas/ceros em forma de lobos que explodem ao tocar em seus adversários. Esses lobos são o poder espiritual de Lilynete. *Colmillo (Presa): cria duas espadas azuis feitas de reiatsu. Mamut 巨象兵マムート, Mamute, do espanhol; Quem usa: Nirgge Parduoc Frase de Liberação: "Fumitsubuse" ("Atropele") Resurrección: Com essa forma o Frácion ganha a aparência de um mamute, um grande mamute. Ganha patas, pêlos e uma grande tromba entre chifres, que pode usar para atacar os adversários. Murcielago 黒翼大魔ムルシエラゴ, Morcego, do espanhol; Quem usa: Ulquiorra Schiffer Frase de Liberação: "Tozase" ("Aprisione") Resurrección: Ao liberar esta zanpakutou uma grande chuva de sangue acontece. Ulquiorra ganha duas grandes asas negras, que se assemelham às de um morcego. Além disso, sua máscara, antes cobrindo parte da cabeça, se modifica, agora ficando inteira, cobrindo a parte superior, com dois grandes chifres. Podendo voar com suas duas asas negras, sua velocidade é altamente amplificada. Habilidades: *Luz de la Luna (Luz da Lua): Ulquiorra cria uma lança pontiaguda verde feita de reiatsu. Com ela, ele pode golpear o inimigo. *Cero Oscuras (Cero Negro/Cero Escuro): cria um Cero escuro, mais forte que o Gran Rey Cero. Segundo Ulquiorra, esse Cero pode ser usado por todos os espadas em suas resurreccións, porém somente ele até agora demonstrou essa habilidade. *Ressurrecíon, segunda etapa: Em um fato inédito até então, Ulquiorra pode modificar sua Resurección, sendo o único Espada capaz de tal ação. Com essa modificação ele toma uma forma muito mais demoníaca. Sua máscara-capacete desaparece, apenas restam dois grandes chifres. A roupa branca que antes cobria quase todo o corpo agora desaparece, deixando nu quase todo o tórax de Ulquiorra. Seus braços e suas pernas são cobertos pelo que parece ser uma pele negra, seus dedos também da mesma cor ficam muito mais longos, os pés se modificam, se tornando garras. Ele também ganha uma espécie de capa negra que envolve sua cintura, além de um enorme rabo, maior que ele mesmo, com o qual pode atacar. Suas asas o fazem ter reflexos mais rápidos, podendo defender diversos ataques de uma só vez. **Latigo (Chicote): Ulquiorra pode usar o seu rabo para estrangular o inimigo. **Lanza del Relampago (Lança do Relâmpago): Ulquiorra cria uma lança composta por reiatsu que pode servir como espada. Se lançada, ao atingir um alvo causa uma enorme explosão. Também pode ser usado como espada. Pantera 豹王パンテラ, Rei Pantera Quem usa: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Frase de Liberação: "Kishire" ("Mutile") Resurrección: Após liberado, Grimmjow continua com sua forma humanóide, mas seu corpo recebe uma leve modificação, ganhando uma aparência felina e esguia, como o de uma pantera. Ganha garras, seu cabelo cresce e seus pés se tornam patas, aumentando ao extremo sua velocidade que é a principal característica de sua liberação. Além de obviamente atacar por meio de suas afiadas garras, Grimmjow ainda pode atirar poderosos dardos de seu cotovelo. Habilidades: *Desgarrón (Garras do Rei Pantera): Enormes feixes de luz saídos das garras de Grimmjow se movem naturalmente ao movimentar de seu corpo. Podem servir como ataque, porém são facilmente quebráveis. *Garra de la Pantera (Garra da Pantera): Grimmjow pode disparar de seus cotovelos dardos que podem demolir prédios. Pinza Aguda 刀流断ピンサグーダ, Pinça Afiada Quem usa: Findor Carias Frase de Liberação: "Minamo ni Kizame" ("Crave a Superfície D'água") Resurrección: Com a zanpakutou liberada Findor ganha duas pinças, semelhantes a de um caranguejo, uma em cada braço, sendo a direita muito maior que a esquerda. Tem a habilidade de cortar coisas com facilidade, além de lançar jatos de água em alta pressão, também capazes de cortar. Reina de Rosas 宮廷薔薇園ノ美女王レイナ・デ・ロサス, Rainha de Rosas, do espanhol Quem usa: Charlotte CoolHorn Frase de Liberação: "Kirameke" ("Brilhe") Resurrección: O portador tem sua força física aumentada. Usa roupas femininas. Habilidades: *Rosa Branca: envolve o oponente em uma cúpula negra onde, sem sentir nenhuma reiatsu, o inimigo morre com um veneno saindo de uma rosa branca. *Ataque Guilhotina: ataca o oponente frontalmente. *Ataque Brilhante: ataca o oponente em um ângulo giratório, aumentando o dano. *Queda Tempestade: soca o inimigo com uma força grande, fazendo-o cair no chão com grande força. Santa Teresa 聖哭螳螂（サンタテレサ, Louva-a-deus, do espanhol Quem usa: Nnoitra Jiruga Frase de Liberação: "Inore" ("Reze") Resurrección: Em espanhol, "Santa Teresa" é o nome popular do louva-a-deus (chamado também de "mantis religiosa" e "praying mantis" em inglês). Com a liberação, Nnoitra adquire um corpo muito mais resistente que o normal, por onde brotam até seis braços equipados cada um com uma foice semelhante á que ele usa. Tiburón 皇鮫后ティブロン, Tubarão, do espanhol Quem usa: Halibel Frase de Liberação: "Ute" ("Ataque") Resurrección: Ao liberar sua zanpakutou duas grandes 'ondas' de água, em forma de coração, formam uma cápsula ao redor de Halibel. Com sua Ressurección, a máscara que antes cobria parte de seu rosto desaparece, o deixando completamente descoberto. Seu corpo fica pouco coberto, apenas com coberturas nos ombros, seios, cintura e da altura do joelho até os pés. De suas costas surgem duas estruturas, semelhantes à asas e nadadeiras. Mas o que realmente chama a atenção é a enorme estrutura que se forma a partir de seu braço direito, quase do tamanho da própria Halibel, semelhante a uma lâmina, altamente cortante. Habilidades: *Cascata (Cascada): Consegue expelir água de sua espada. *Hirviendo (Fervendo): Gera calor da ponta de sua espada, podendo rebater e anular vários ataques além de ser usado em ataques. *La Gota (A gota): Cria uma rajada de água intensa na ponta de sua espada. *Ola Azul (Onda Azul): Cria uma rajada de reiatsu amarela que é lançada contra o inimigo. *Toraidento (Tridente): Cria uma névoa que em volta da zanpakutou, podendo ter 3 formas. Em contato com o inimigo, pode causar alguns danos. Tigre Estoque 虎牙迅風ティグレストーケ, Espada do Tigre, do espanhol Quem usa: Ggio Vega Frase de Liberação: "Kuichigire" ("Morda") Resurrección: Nessa forma o Fráccion toma características de um tigre. Ganha várias listras pelo corpo e uma grande trança, além de duas lâminas junto aos punhos. Habilidades:' *Misil Diente (Dente-Míssel): Ggio dispara os dentes presentes em sua máscara contra o alvo, imobilizando-o. *Tigre Estoque el Sable (Sabre Supremo do Tigre): Ggio toma uma forma mais avançada, ficando muito maior e musculoso. Tijereta 五鋏蟲（ティヘレタ, Tesoura, em espanhol Quem usa: Shawlong Qu Fong Frase de Liberação: "Kuteru" ("Retalhe") Resurrección: Quando liberada, os dedos de seu usuário viram garras pontudas e cria um rabo, uma cauda pontiaguda. Seu principal golpe baseia-se em retalhar o alvo na velocidade da luz. Habilidades: *Tijeras Neptunea (Tesouras Netuno): lança uma quantidade de água enorme, podendo queimar objetos com facilidade. Trepadora 蔦嬢（トレパドーラ）, Senhorita Trepadeira Quem usa: Luppi Frase de Liberação: "Kubire" ("Estrangule") Resurrección: Liberando-a Luppi ganha oito grandes tentáculos que saem de suas costas. Esses tentáculos agarram o inimigo o estrangulando, nas pontas também existem espinhos, que perfuram a presa. Verruga 牙鎧士（ベルーガ, Blindada Quem usa: Tesla Frase de Liberação: "Uchifusero" ("Derrube") Resurrección: O portador toma a aparência de um búfalo/javali gigante, aumentando sua força física. Nenhuma habilidade foi mostrada. Volcanica 火山獣ボルカニカ, Vulcânica, em espanhol Quem usa: Edorad Leones Frase de Liberação: "Okiro" ("Acorde") Resurrección: Ganha um aumento na sua massa muscular, ganhando dois braços enormes que atiram rajadas de fogo. Última 究極ウルティマ, Final Quem usa: Pesche Gatiche Descrição: Espada de luz ofuscante feita de partículas espirituais. Pesche compara Última a Seele Schneider de Uryuu. É capaz de disparar Ceros. Habilidades: *Cero Sincrético: mistura o Cero de Pesche e o Cero de Dondochakka, formando um Cero mais forte, que é disparado contra o oponente. A sua única fraqueza é que pdoe ser facilmente separado. Fillers e Filmes Arazomeshigure 退紅時雨, Contra-Ataque da Chuva Vermelha Quem usa: Nozomi Kujou Frase de liberação: "Kuriske" ("Chova") Shikai: Se transforma em uma espécie de martelo com lâminas na ponta da espada. Absorve a reiatsu do inimigo ou qualquer reiatsu próxima a espada, e contra-ataca lançando uma rajada de reiatsu contra o inimigo. Benishidare 紅枝垂, Galho Brota Flores Carmesim Quem usa: Ryuusei Kenzaki Frase de liberação: "Sakimi Daero" ("Floresça Loucamente") Shikai: Benishidare tem várias habilidades. Liberando sua Shikai ela fica com sua lâmina cheia de flores, que lançadas ao ar podem fazer brotar flores também na zanpakutou do inimigo, o impedindo de lutar momentaneamente. Ela também pode criar uma névoa lilás, que se espalha pelo ambiente. Habilidades: *Sange (Glória ao Deus da Morte): faz com que suas pétalas se transformem em várias lâminas rosas afiadas, que atacam o inimigo. Daichimaru だいちまる, A Terra Quem usa: Enryuu Frase de liberação: "Yurase" ("Embale") Shikai: Nessa forma Enryuu ganha uma acoplagem, uma aparelho gigante que se apoia nas costas e braços do usuário, tendo dois punhos gigantes. Ao dar um soco no chão com os punhos ele dispara um raio em direção ao inimigo que o cerca com rochas aparentemente quebradas, mas que logo se transformam em duas grandes mãos brancas que agarram o adversário. Geralmente Enryuu tem vergonha de invocá-la, pois na sua invocação, Enryuu tem que fazer numa voz ultra fina (rumores que essa seja sua voz real), por isso nas primeiras vezes que a liberou, fazia isso escondido ou quando ninguem poderia ve-lo ou ouvi-lo. Dientes ディエンティス, Dente, do espanhol Quem usa: Arrancar Clonador Frase de Liberação: "Kamikudake" ("Crise") Resurrección: Seus braços ficam maiores. Tem nas costas uma espécie de serpente que pode atacar. Consegue criar pequenos clones de si, porém que tem um grande poder de ataque. Erizo エリッソ, Ouriço, do espanhol Quem usa: Menis Frase de Liberação: "Sase" ("Fure") Resurrección: Menis faz os seus braços se esticarem e se transformarem em apêndices afiados, tendo uma cauda da mesma maneira. Ele tem a capacidade de esticá-los. Os restos da sua máscara cobrem o seu rosto. Erifalte ヘリファルテ, Falcão Ger, do espanhol Quem usa: Patros Frase de Liberação: "Kegareyo" ("Polua") Resurrección: Sua armadura cresce, tomando conta do seu corpo, e pode disparar Ceros mais rápidos e poderosos. Habilidades: *Hajikeyo (Polua Totalmente): seu braço esquerdo libera uma grande quantidade de fogo que é lançada e cria uma enorme explosão, fazendo com que o inimigo se queime até á morte. Jabáli ハバリー, Javali, do espanhol Quem usa: Aldegor Frase de Liberação: "Kakare" ("Obtenha") Resurrección: Nas suas costas crescem seis apêndices articulados, que são utilizados para atacar e defender. É capaz de girar rápido, em forma de esfera. Mirokumaru 弥勒丸, Anel de Maitreya Quem usa: Senna Frase de Liberação: "Yuunami niizanae" ("Traga o amanhecer/Convoque o Crepusculo") Shikai: Ao ser liberada a espada se torna um bastão com um ponta de flecha e um círculo atrás. E com ela, é possivel controlar o vento, criando fortes rajadas e tornados para golpear os inimigos, ela também pode voar com esta técnica. Muramasa 村正, Espada Demoníaca Quem usa:Kuchiki Kouga Frase de Liberação: "Sasayake" ("Sussurre") Shikai: A zanpakutou em si não muda de forma, mas adquire o poder de paralisar o corpo de suas vítimas, e pode manipular as zanpakutous de outros shinigamis da forma que preferir. Possui outra habilidade de se materializar, nessa forma pode materializar outras zanpakutous. Habilidades: *Yuukoujouchuu Muramasa (Tênia Viciada da Espada Demoníaca): a técnica usada para controlar ou materializar as zanpakutous dos shinigamis. Basta entrar no coração do oponente, hipnotizar a zanpakutou e fazê-la se rebelar contra o shinigami. Forma Materializada: Um homem com cabelo marrom e unhas grandes que usa um casaco de lã e roupas longas que pode absorver Hollows e usar poderes hollow, como um Cero. Nesta forma também pode materializar outras zanpakutous segundo a forma que ele quiser. Nijigasumi 虹霞, Névoa Arco-Íris Quem usa: Ichinose Maki Frase de Liberação: "Koka Hirameke" ("Provoque o brilho") Shikai: A Shikai de Ichinose Maki tem a habilidade de controlar a luz e criar ilusões. Também a pode usar ofensivamente criando lâminas de luz que cortam o oponente. Uma das habilidades dela é trancar o inimigo em uma bola imensa de luz, que é muito difícil de ser quebrada. Se o poder espiritual do adversário for muito grande, as habilidades de Nijigasumi podem não surtir o efeito esperado. Habilidades: *Saigyoku Nijigasumi (Arco-Íris Atordoante do Globo Devorador): Incontáveis pontos de luz aparecem ao redor do oponente e juntando-se, formam uma enorme esfera de luz engolindo tudo dentro de um raio de distância significativo. Aos poucos, a esfera quando é preenchida com a reiatsu de Ichinose, vai acabando com todas as sombras dentro dela à medida que devora tudo. A luz então vai encolhendo até matar o alvo. Raika 雷火, Raio de Fogo Quem usa: Amagai Shuusuke Frase de liberação: "Tatchike" ("Rompa") Shikai: Nessa forma Raika se transforma numa espada branca, com uma envergadura na ponta, formando um semi-círculo, que é capaz de disparar rajadas de fogo. Bankai: 雷火豪炎殻, Raika Gouen Kaku (Concha da chama de raio brilhante). Ela fica muito parecida com sua forma Shikai só que muito maior, tendo na base uma forma diferenciada, que permite manuseá-la com as duas mãos. Ela pode disparar rajadas e bolas de fogo. Além de fazer surgirem erupções de chamas do chão quando sua ponta é enterrada no mesmo. Habilidades: *Gouen Ryouga (Grande Presa do Dragão): o chão começa a tremer, e do chão saem diversas rajadas de fogo em diversos ângulos, como lanças. *Gouen Ryouga: Homura (Grande Presa do Dragão, Labareda): o mesmo processo do Gouen Ryouga, porém uma grande labareda é lançada do chão. *Raiendan (Bolas de Fogo Elétricas): ele lança diversas bolas de fogo. Raiku 雷矩, Rei do Raio Quem usa: Inaba Kageroza Frase de liberação: "Kurui" ("Enlouqueça") Shikai: A zanpakutou se transforma em uma lança com duas lâminas nas pontas. Também pode ser usado para ataques frontais. A Shikai armazena o espaço e o recria, criando um portal para qualquer lugar. Além disso, ele também é capaz de copiar ataques, revertendo-os para o inimigo, armazenando o ataque em um portal. Também é capaz de criar clones de si mesmo, que ao serem derrotados, somem. Reppuu 烈風, Tempestade Quem usa: Makoto Kifune Frase de liberação: "Are kurue" ("Ruja violentamente") Shikai: Ao liberar na forma Shikai, Reppuu se transforma em uma grande 'espada', chegando a ser maior que seu usuário. Ela é pontiaguda nas duas extremidades e pode ser segurada no meio por um bastão. Kibune pode controla-la mesmo sem usar as mãos e levita-lá fazendo-a girar como um bumerangue, mas a fonte deste poder de levitação e rotação de reppuu provem de uma bakotou acoplada as suas 3 lâminas. Jogos Fénix 不滅王フェニーチェ, Fênix, do espanhol Quem usa: Arturo Plateado Frase de Liberação: Desconhecida Resurrección: Ele usa uma espada brilhante como arma, seja tanto verde tanto vermelha. Kotoumaru 虎淘丸, Tigre Bravo Quem usa: Matsuri Kudou Frase de liberação: "Tachiharae" ("Espanqueie") Shikai: Possui um machado no final da espada. Habilidades: *Kosou Renbu: uma quantidade gigante de reiatsu azul é lançada. *Rengoku (Purgatório): quatro gêiseres de fogo saem do chão e vão direto para o oponente. *Rasen (Espiral): uma enorme quantidade de reiatsu cobre o usuário, impedindo o inimigo de atacar. Pode também servir como defesa. Bankai: 竜糾虎淘丸, Ryuukyuu Kotoumaru (Busca do Tigre-Dragão Bravo). Uma cabeça de dragão a guia, e seu corpo fica coberto com um pêlo cinza. Habilidades: *Ryuukyuu Zesshou (Impulso Final da Busca do Dragão): a espada fica coberta por reiatsu e corta tudo o que estiver em seu alcance. Ryuujoumaru 竜条丸, Dragão Bravo Quem usa: Fujimaru Kudou Frase de liberação: "Hirameke" ("Brilhe") Shikai: Liberada, a Shikai faz o usuário ter uma luva azul, que sobe até o cotovelo com marcações de ouro requintado, e duas lâminas curvas paralelas. se assemelha a uma katana normal. Habilidades: *Ryuu tenzoshuu: usando uma velocidade incrível, o usuário consegue fazer diversos ataques rápidos no inimigo. *Rengoku (Purgatório): quatro gêiseres de fogo saem do chão e vão direto para o oponente. *Rasen (Espiral): uma enorme quantidade de reiatsu cobre o usuário, impedindo o inimigo de atacar. Pode também servir como defesa. Bankai: 虎糾竜条丸, Kokyuu Ryuujoumaru (Busca do Dragão-Tigre Bravo). O pêlo de um tigre envolve o ombro e tiras cinzas cobrem o antebraço. Sua zanpakutou agora é feita por reiatsu, assim como as suas costas. Duas esferas de reiatsu flutuam no seu braço esquerdo e um disco no seu braço direito. Habilidades: *Kokyuu Zesshou (Impulso Final da Busca do Tigre): a espada fica coberta por reiatsu e corta tudo o que estiver em seu alcance. Segador Severo Ceifador Sinistro, do espanhol Quem usa: Bansui Amatsuki Frase de Liberação: "Reap" ("Colha") Ressurrección: ele fica com grandes chifres na sua cabeça, sua cabeça se torna um esqueleto com quatro olhos. Seu tamanho aumenta. Shiden 紫電, Tempestade Violenta Quem usa: Seigen Suzunami Frase de liberação: "Uchisuero" ("Derrube") Shikai: É uma espada coberta por espinhos. O final da espada possui dois pontos afiados. Possui a habilidade de lançar relâmpagos. Habilidades: *Shigasumi (Névoa Violeta): uma teia de raios é atirada, paralisando o inimigo. *Shiden Raikou (Tempestade do Trovão Violeta): lança uma enorme tempestade violeta de raios. Categoria:Armas